1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ringtones and more specifically it relates to a method for generating a ringtone for efficiently generating an individualized melodic ringtone specific to each unique phone number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ringtones have been in use for years with phones and are generally the primary way in which an individual make take notice of an incoming call. Ringtones are often comprised of one or more generic tones, which may or may not be of different octaves, played when a phone is receiving an incoming call. Many past ringtones are comprised of a generic sound which may be annoying to some phone users and which also may make it difficult to distinguish which phone is ringing when there is a plurality of nearby phones.
There have been advances in the ringtone industry to try and overcome the generic way in which phones ring. Some of these advances include monophonic ringtones, polyphonic ringtones and truetone ringtones. Monophonic ringtones are ringtones that can play only one type of musical tone at a time. Polyphonic ringtones can generally play several types of tones at a time and truetones are ringtones encoded with a high fidelity format such as MP3 or WMA format.
These ringtones (i.e. monophonic, polyphonic, truetone) are generally able to play renditions of popular artist recorded songs and are formatted for such. Playing artist recorded songs may still be generic to some people in that many people may have the same ringtone which would make the particular ringtone not unique. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method for generating a ringtone for efficiently generating an individualized melodic ringtone specific to each unique phone number.